Reminiscenses of the Past
by AsuransGirl
Summary: [ONE SHOT] [AxC] Athrun and Cagalli are by the river and reflect on their past war experiences.


**Reminiscences of the Past**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** AxC  
**Genre:** Serious / Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Gundam SEED. Because if I did, there would be more romance scenes and Dearka and Miriallia would end up together...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Athrun stared at his blonde haired companion dancing along the riverside. She looked so carefree as if she had not a single worry in the world. But of course, Athrun knew better. Being princess of ORB wasn't easy. So many political issues were flying around, even rumours that another war might start out. Cagalli had spent sleepless nights worrying about it. She cared deeply for ORB, concerned as a mother is for her child. She also cared for other people, her friends.

Athrun looked up at the stars remembering Cagalli practically saved his life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_It was the final battle at Jachin Due. Genesis would determine who was to survive this war: coordinators or naturals._

_Athrun, however, was not going to let this weapon of mass destruction dictate the future of his friends and every single soldier fighting their best for what they believe in. He wanted there to be a peaceful nation, where everybody could live in peace. Genesis had to be destroyed. And somebody's life had to be sacrificed to do so..._

'_And that somebody has to be me.'_

_Athrun started to key in the code for self destruction. Tears welled up in eyes as he thought of never being able to say goodbye to his friends, Kira, and Cagalli. _

'_Cagalli...'_

_Midway thought the process of self destruction, somebody stopped him. The voice of the woman he cared for so deeply. She had a life to live, and a future awaiting her._

"_No, Athrun! Stop!"_

_Cagalli's face appeared on the monitor inside the Justice. He saw the tears form in her eyes, and trails of other tears that had managed to escape, proving she had cried earlier._

"_Cagalli! Please! Go back!"_

_She shook her head in denial_

"_Please, Cagalli!" No more lives can be lost because of this war!"_

"_Exactly Athrun! No more lives! That includes your too, Athrun! The hardest battle... The hardest battle is to keep on living! You can't give up! If you're going to die in a place like this, then so am I!"_

_Athrun was stunned at the stubbornness of the girl in front of him. Her words were so simple and true. The hardest battle in life is to keep on living. And he was about to throw his away._

_The hand belonging to the Strike Rouge clasped onto the one of the Justice._

"_Athrun?"_

"_C'mon Cagalli. We have to get out of here."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The hardest battle is to keep on living..."

"Well it's true, is it not?"

Athrun was surprised to see Cagalli sitting next to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her sit down.

"Yes...," Athrun answered. "In fact, those where very words that you said when you saved my life."

Cagalli blushed at the memory. It was one that she remembered so clearly, yet it was so painful. If only things such as war didn't exist. She could only imagine the pain others had felt. Kira had lost Fllay. Murrue had lost Mwu. They were the people who suffered the most from this, and Cagalli felt so small and lost, thinking there was nothing she could do.

"One person kills another. Then that guy is killed for killing him. How will that twisted thinking bring the war to an end?"

Athrun remembered the insane words of Rau LeKreuze.

'The war between coordinators and naturals will never end! They will hate each other for all of eternity! The war will go on until every last one of them is dead!"

Athrun sighed, and Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder, gazing up at the stars that decorated the lonely sky.

Athrun blushed at the sudden contact between them.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful Athrun?"

"Actually..." Athrun trailed of softly, "I have..."

Cagalli was confused and lifted her head up to see his cheeks faintly tinted pink. She caught his eye and blushed.

"A-A-Athrun, I-"

Athrun decided to be straight forward with her. He took her hands it to his own.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, I want you to now that I love you."

Cagalli studied Athrun's face. It was filled with so many emotions. Confusion, fear, and anxiousness were all within him.

"Athrun, I..."

Athrun turned away, his eyes downcast, and hidden in his bangs. She was going to reject him and he knew it. How could he have been so stupid?

"I love you too, Athrun Zala."

Athrun's head snapped back to face Cagalli, who made not attempt to hid her blush. He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek, and looked into her eyes. She nodded and he brought his head up, capturing her lips in a sweet and simple kiss.

All thoughts seemed to leave their minds, and whatever passed thought was complete nonsense. Each of them were savouring the kiss, which only broke for the much needed air.

Cagalli rested her head against Athrun's chest for support, and his arms were wrapped around her. The wind blew softly, and no words were needed, as the lovers sat contently, entwined in each others arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(A/N): Well this is my first one shot. What do you think? Horrible? Too much OOC? Anything that will make it better? Please R&R!**

**Asurans Girl**


End file.
